<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The accident by Katiegreyramsey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908423">The accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiegreyramsey/pseuds/Katiegreyramsey'>Katiegreyramsey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiegreyramsey/pseuds/Katiegreyramsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie runs into ethan at derry roasters but a something goes wrong will ethan be able to help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bright tuesday morning and Katie Grey had just entered Derry Roasters coffee shop that was just down the street from edenbrook the hospital she had been working at as a resident for 6.5years this spring she will take her test and if she passes she will be an attending but back when she was a wide eyed intern the grumpy attending Ethan Ramsey had taken her too and ever since then she has gone their. But this exact day or moment she was distracted by her phone she entered the line after a minute or so. She stepped up to the counter and layla greder her with a big smile “hey Katie how's it going?” “ well you know tough cases ethan being ethan,june being june..you know the usual” “ so i hear you are finally complaining about ethan color me shocked..” she laughed “ haha no in all honesty i would never trade anyof it for the world june trying to take ethans power of head of the team” at that she laughs “ i love it all..so anyways ill get my normal” “you got it” layla said smiling wider now  she walked away then what she heard next made her heart do backflips “wow rookie didn’t know you were so fond of me” she gulped ok kaite think of something fast and something that won't make you look like a idiot. She took a deep breath and kinda embarrassed she around to face none other than ethan jonah ramsey witch who also happened to be her boyfriend of 6 years “well hello to you to mc grumpy” he smiled at that and then she giggled layla called for her coffee and also ethans they moved to get it the  continued to talk “ so june really is going for my spot isn't she danm and to think she had calmed down” “ hmm yeah nope she calm when your around but other than that she watches you”  he does a quiet laugh “ so rookie how have you been” well the fact that spend my days with you and most of my nights i have to say pretty well” and you ?  “ I'm  good rookie” and they moved to about the front “Ethan sweetheart, are you ok?’ “ yeah im fine and to prove it” he grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss she moaned into it and smiled “ok fine you win your fi-”there was a loud screech and a scream and all of a sudden glass was everywhere a SUv had crashed into the coffee shop ethan thought he had grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her up against his chest but when he looked down he didn't see his blonde green eyed rookie  he was a older lady with some grey in her hair  he immediately let go  and he began looking for his rookie “katie?!” there was a crash and ethan looked up at the ceiling falling down thats all he see before it goes black</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys so this is the first chapter the second will love coming soon this is my first fan- fic so please tell me what you think and yeah stay tuned for chapter 2♥️✨. Sorry about the format i will try to make it better</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>